Rich kids, Expensive cars and Los Angeles
by Tichellie
Summary: Clary lives with her mom and Luke in LA. Luke owns a car shop that sells expensive cars. In other words they are rich. She goes to Alicante School. The best school in LA. While driving she meets Jace, ALec, Magnus and Isabelle. Let's just say they all have expensive cars and do a little racing. What will happen when they found out who everyone is? Secrets will be shared.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

Clary POV

Beep beep beep. Ugh it can't be six am already. It was the first day back to school after summer. I got up and walk to my bathroom which was in my room. I looked at myself in the mirror. Red hair, green eyes and freckles, yup just me. I haven't change much in the summer.

The only excited thing that happen was that my mom, Jocelyn, divorced my dad, Valentine, and married her best friend, Luke. I have a brother, Jonathan. Ow btw my name is Clarissa but I go by Clary. So back to the story. Luke is owner of the biggest and successful Garroway's cars. They basically sell all kinds of cars. For my sixteenth birthday he gave me a black Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder (of course it was convertible).

Jonathan lives with my dad in New York, while me and my mom live with Luke in Los Angeles, California. Jonathan came to visit with my dad this summer and they stayed in Luke's guesthouse in the backyard. I am not lying when I say things weren't awkward at all. We would have a family, I mean everyone, sitting at the table and talking and laughing. I guess my parents just fell out of love and were just moving on. I miss my dad and brother but live goes on, besides I talk to them every day.

I went downstairs to have breakfast only to find our maid in the kitchen. "Hey Greta, where is mom and Luke?" I asked. "They are on the terrace having breakfast, they told me to tell you to go join them once you came downstairs." she said.

I went to the terrace and said good morning. I took a toast and said bye otherwise I will be late for my first day of school. Getting into my car, I was now in my driveway looking out on the road to see if I could get on it when a red Ferrari came racing down the street and after that a black Audi r8 and after that one the new Chevrolet Camaro. In the Ferrari was e guy, all I could see was that he had blond/golden hair, in the Audi was a girl with long hair and in the Camaro two guys.

"Bastards" I murmured. Anyway once on the road. I'm a girl but racing is my passion so now I was going pretty fast till I reached the lights. I was after the Ferrari and next to me was the two guys in camaro and before them the girl in the Audi. The two guys said hi and told me I had a nice car. I waved and them and screamed thanks because the guy in the Ferrari was making too much noise, not that I was complaining cause all of our cars sounded good.

When the lights went green we are starting racing until I realized that we were going the same way. I could see the school building from here. Alicante School. It was one of the highest ranked and priciest school in California. When we reached the parking lot all you could see was expensive cars. We parked next to each other. I stepped out of my car to be met white gold eyes. Gold met Green. We kept staring at each other until we heard a cough. We turned around to look at the girl.

"Isabelle Lightwood, but you can call me Izzy" she said.  
"Clarissa Morgenstern, call me Clary" I said in return.

"That's my brother Alexander or Alec Lightwood and his boyfriend Magnus Bane. And that one is Jace Herondale." she said. I said hi to everyone and shook their hands. When I shook Jace's hand I felt sparks and I didn't know if he felt it to because he quickly but his hands in his leather jacket.

So you guys are new here? I asked. "Yeah, we used to live in New York, but we come here every summer."  
Well I will walk you guys inside to get our schedule's. We walked inside and everyone was staring.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Izzy asked. "Well let's just say I am one of the richest kids here in this school and everyone knows me." I said.  
Just as I was about to explain that Luke is my stepdad, Maia, Jordan and Simon came walking down the hallway.

Maia and Jordan were dating and Simon was Simon. Simon was my best friend until he moved here when we were 7. Luckily that I kept in contact with him over the years that when I came to school 3 years ago that I knew someone. Simon gave me a hug and I could feel Jace's gaze one me. I turned around to see him looking at Simon and if looks could kill I'm pretty sure Simon would be dead.

We were on our way to get our schedule when someone bumped into me. When I looked up to see who it was, it was the player from our school. Sebastian Verlac. He has been trying to get me to date him for over a year already but I keep denying him that privilege.

When we arrived in the classroom to take our schedule , I realized that I haven't introduced anyone to each other. I quickly did that. I can see Simon looking at Izzy and Izzy the same at Simon. I was jumping inside or you can just say fangirling.

When we got our schedule's we had everything together. Except when I had art. Izzy, Simon, Alex and Magnus had Drama and Maia, Jordan and Jace had Latin.

Since it's the first day at school, on a Friday, we just had to come and pick up our schedule's and then we could leave. When we were on our way out. Simon asked if I could give him a ride, I was about to say yes when I remembered he was looking at Izzy. "Yo Izzy, can you give Simon a ride home? I have to go to my stepdad's work." I said. Izzy and Simon blushed until Izzy said "Yes, no problem.".

They got in her car and drove away. I was left standing there with Maia, Jordan, Alec, Magnus and Jace. Maia and Jordan said their goodbye's and got into Jordan's Green/Black Bentley. Alec and Magnus waved goodbye and got into the yellow Camaro. I was left standing there with Jace.

I was staring at Jace. I mean how can a guy look so perfect. He had golden hair and eyes. Who has golden eyes? His lips look so soft. Don't get me started on that body. Suddenly I realized I was staring and looked away. When I looked back at Jace he smirked and winked.

"Where do you live?" he asked. "Long Beach" I said. "Okay, race you there?" he asked.  
Before I can answer he was already getting into his car. I did the same and we were now speeding on the road.

We arrived at the beach and stepped out of the car. Of course I won. He walked towards me and I was now trapped between him and my car.

"I never knew a girl can race like that" he said.  
And he was now leaning in. Was he going to kiss me?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : IMPORTANT  
I will try to update two times a week. If I can, I will make it three. It would be one in the weekend for sure and one during the week. If I do not update two times, I don't care.. SPAM me with messages. Secondly English is not my first language so I AM SORRY for the mistakes that I will make. That's it. BYEEE 3

_Recap Chapter 1

"Where do you live?" he asked. "Long Beach" I said. "Okay, race you there?" he asked.  
Before I can answer he was already getting into his car. I did the same and we were now speeding on the road.

We arrived at the beach and stepped out of the car. Of course I won. He walked towards me and I was now trapped between him and my car.

"I never knew a girl can race like that" he said.  
And he was now leaning in. Was he going to kiss me?

Chapter 2

Click. Click. You could hear the camera flashes. They were surrounded by paparazzi.

Clary POV  
Shit. Why does the paparazzi have to come now? Out of all the times. Why now? Jace was about to kiss me, I think. When my mom and Luke, oh God, my dad and Jonathan see these pictures all over the internet they are going to kill me. How am I suppose to explain to Jace why the paparazzi is here taking our picture?

"Umm..I have to get going. See you Monday at school?" I said.  
"Wait, what are you doing tonight?" he asked.  
"Nothing why?"  
"I was wondering if you would like to go with me somewhere tonight?"he asked.

I was screaming inside. I didn't know what to say or how to answer. Jace, the hot guy that drives a freaking Ferrari. Not that that's something well it is but I drive a Lamborghini so that does not really count. Where were we going to go? Oh shit I forgot, I have a race tonight. Damn it. If I go out with him, maybe after that I can go to the race?

"Clary?"

Well I just realized that I was staring at him while I was having this debate with myself.

"I have something to do tonight. I just remembered. Maybe Saturday?" I said my voice sounding like I was disappointed but I had to go this race because this new guy is coming tonight and he thinks he is the best.

"Yeah Sure. Bye" he said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. We were still standing in the same position. I smiled and got into my car and drove away, leaving Jace standing there.

Jace POV  
I can't believe this girl won. Who is she. She can definitely race. She was beautiful. Had a amazing taste in cars. I mean what 17 year old girl drives a freaking Lamborghini?. I got out of my car and trapped her between me and her car.

She was looking at me with these beautiful green eyes. I got lost in her eyes and all I could think about was how much I wanted to kiss her. I started leaning in and..

Click. Click.

Shit. The paparazzi seriously has the worst timing. Then I remembered I am with Clary. How am I going to explain to her about the paparazzi?

"Umm..I have to get going. See you Monday at school?" she said.  
Why isn't she freaking out and asking about the paparazzi? This is a first. It's like she doesn't even care that they are here. I was talking to myself in my head when I heard myself asking; "Wait, what are you doing tonight?"  
"Nothing why?" she said looking a little bit confused. I know I just met the girl but I can't help it, I have to get to know her.

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me somewhere tonight?" when I said those words I literally regretted it. I was racing tonight. I totally forgot. If she said yes, I wouldn't mind her coming along. She is into cars. But will she be into racing? Probably. She just won the kinda race we just had.

I was talking with myself in my head and when I looked at her it was like she was in her own little world.

"Clary?"

She looked at me and told me that she couldn't and asked if we could go out on Saturday instead. I of course said yes and said my goodbye.

I still wanted to kiss her. Oh well a kiss on the cheek would have to do. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled. That is the most beautiful smile that I have ever seen.  
She got into the car and drove away.

I looked at the paparazzi, waved and got into my baby. My Ferrari was my baby. I just sat in the car and looked at the ocean. It was the only thing that could really calm me down.

I just met the girl like a few hours ago. I was jealous when she hugged, only hugged, the guy. I don't know his name anymore but the one who had glasses. What is happening to me?

***LATER THAT NIGHT*** 

Clary POV  
We never know where we are racing. All we know that is that there is a race every Friday nights. We just get the message on our phones. So I am on my way now to that place. It's an old race track. I am one of the top 10 of the racers from the Boys and the Girls. I am number 7 from the boys and girls and number 3 of the girls. I had to win tonight to that guy. I was singing along to Drunk In Love from Beyonce when my phone started ringing.

"Hey Maia, what's up?"  
"Hey, just wanted to ask if you are going to the races today. Jordan is on his way to pick me up so we can go. I heard the new guy is coming tonight." she said.

"Yes, I am on my way there and yes he is coming. I'll look for the Bentley there."

"No, he is coming with his black and orange bugatti." she said

"How many cars to that boy have? He has the Bentley, the Bugatti, the Porsche and the Range Rover."

"That is what you get when your mom was a moviestar and when she died she leaves you with everything."

"Anyway, I am almost there. See ya."

I am riding my GTR tonight. My baby does not participate in races. When I come to these races I always bring my 2013 Silver GTR.

I finally arrived. I parked my car next to the other ones. All cars must be parked in a row so when the cops come we can all get in fast and drive away.

I got out and walked to Max. Max was the organizer of these races.

'Yo Max, I'm here."

"Great. Do you want to race against the new guy?" Max said.

"Yeah sure. What is he driving?"

"Umm... a Ferrari." he said.

"Okay sure. What number are we?"

"15, they are at 13 right now so go get your car" he said

"Okay. see ya later to collect."

I am positive that I was going to win. I always win. This new guy thinks he can come here and think he is better? Pff.

I went back to my car and to drive to the start when saw a girl looking at it. I recognize the hair.

"Izzy?"

"Clary?" she said when she turned around looking at me with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here? You must be or know a racer to come here."

"I..." she begin.

I cut her off cause I really had to get going otherwise I won't make it in time and I will automatically lose.

I got in, waved to her an tell her I'll search for her later and drove.  
That Ferrari. I know that Ferrari. I drove next to it just when they said 15.

I looked to my right and saw no other than Jace. 


	3. Chapter 3

SO LONG STORY SHORT, ON THURSDAY MY DOG GOT TANGLED UP IN ALL MY CHARGERS AND MY LAPTOP CAME CRASHING DOWN AND IS NOW BROKEN IN TWO. I BOUGHT A NEW ONE SATURDAY. I HAD TO RE-WRITE ALL THREE CHAPTERS I ALREADY WROTE. SO I AM SO SORRY BUT THE UPDATES COULDN'T BE AS PROMISED ON FIRDAY AND SATURDAY.

ANYWAY,  
_

CHAPTER 3:

Jace POV:  
I look in my mirror and see a silver GTR. Damn that guy has a nice car. He drove next to me and when I look to my left I am shocked when I see who is behind the wheel. No other then Clary Fray.

I guess I was racing a girl then huh? Oh shit wait she already beat me when we were racing to the beach. She is a racer. That's why she drove like that.

A girl in short dress and heels came standing between our cars. She looked at me and I gave her a yes. She then looked at Clary and she did the same. Ready..Get set..And GO!

I was going 135 miles per hour and Clary was right next to me. Shit, why do I have this feeling that this isn't going to end good? I pressed my baby and was now going 160 miles per hour.

Let's just say I could see everyone standing up in my mirror to see who is going to win while we were approaching the finish line. I was winning, that is until Clary won by a freaking inch.

I stopped the car and got out while she was doing the same. She smirked at me and raised a eyebrow. Izzy walked to where I was standing and I watched her while Max was giving her the money she won.

"I can believe a girl beat you at a race. You were the best racer in New York. What happened?" Izzy said.

"One, I still am the best racer from and or in New York. Two, she won by a freaking inch."

"Well it doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile, winning is winning." Clary said.

I turned around to look at her. She was watching me while smirking and I just stared at her until she came next to me and stood between my legs since I was leaning on my car. And told me to put my hands on her waist and to act like her boyfriend for a while.

I looked at her confused and she just told me to look next to her car. I turned my head and see no other then Sebastian Verlac and he was pissed and walking towards us.

"Get your dirty hands away from my girlfriend" Sebastian said.

Clary turned and pressed her back against my front and said;"I am not your girlfriend."

"Yes you are." Sebastian said and took Clary away from me. I hold on to her waist and she looked at me in the eyes and I just smirked.

"No I am not, you just want me to be your girlfriend because I am rich, famous and I am one of the best racers. Well I am sorry, actually I am not, I do not like you and never will." Clary said and took my hand and we walked away.

I gave Izzy my keys and told her to go home that I would be going with Clary. She took them, got in and drove away. "Clary" no response, "Clary?" nothing. We reached her car and we got in. She started the car and drove away. She was mad and tense. After a few minutes of driving we reached the beach.

"Clary, are you okay?" I asked. She looked at me then stared at the ocean. I took of her seatbelt and picked her up and she was now seated on my lap. She looked at me in the eye and I don't know why but she started crying. I did all I could do and just hold her.

"Why does everyone I know use me?" she asked me. "What do you mean?"  
"My mom married Luke, Luke is rich and owns a car shop. Because of Luke I have so many cars and am a racer. My dad is the best lawyer there is in New York and my brother owns a club. My mom is painter. So basically I come from a rich family. We live in Hollywood. When you are rich everyone knows you and follow you around. I just wanted something that I would be good at. When I first move here, I became friends with Maia and Jordan and they started taking me to the races. I became good at it and now look at me, one of the best racers. Every-, Sebastian goes around telling that I am his girlfriend because of that. I used to be friends with Kaelie and Aline. They wanted to be my friends because I had money. Ugh.." she sobbed.

"I promise I won't use you. You are perfect and that isn't because of your money. I don't know you to well but from the few hours that I know you I can tell that you are outgoing but shy, you are beautiful and everything else is just a bonus" i said and kissed her on the nose. She smiled and me and leaned her head on my shoulder.

I could hear her breathing become regular and I know she was asleep.

SO THIS IS CHAPTER 3, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK NOW THAT JACE KNOWS CLARY'S SECRET. I'LL TRY TO POST CHAPTER 4 TODAY.

PLEASE REVIEW X


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on Rich kids, Expensive cars and Los Angeles.

"I promise I won't use you. You are perfect and that isn't because of your money. I don't know you to well but from the few hours that I know you I can tell that you are outgoing but shy, you are beautiful and everything else is just a bonus" I said and kissed her on the nose. She smiled and me and leaned her head on my shoulder.

I could hear her breathing become regular and I know she was asleep.

-Chapter 4

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Clary slowly woke up and realized that she wasn't in her room. She was asleep on somebody and in a car. Confused she looked around and there right in front of her was a cop. 'Shit' she thought. She realized that she fell asleep on Jace.

Clary shook Jace awake. Jace smiled at her until he saw the serious face she had.

Clary POV  
Well this doesn't look good. Me and Jace stepped out of the car and looked at the officer. The sun was already coming up and was blinding me. "Are you Clarissa Fray?" the officer asked. "Yeah..Why?". Your parents are looking for you, he said. I got back in the car and looked at my phone 36 missed calls and 12 messages. 'Oh shit'. I didn't hear what the officer told Jace but when I got out of the car I heard him say "You kids should go home.". We got in my car and I asked Jace where I should drop him off.

I just dropped Jace off at his house, scratch that, mansion. And was now entering my gate. My mom and  
Luke stood at the door arms crossed and a look on their faces that I was afraid to get out of the car.

When I got out, my mom told me "Living room, NOW!". I walked in and went to the living room. I sat on the chair across from my mom and Luke. And so it began.

"Clarissa what time is this to come home? And the cop said with a boy? And why weren't you answering your phone? Who is the boy? Why are you dressed like that? Why didn't you go out with Maia? I called her she said that she didn't know where you were. You told me you were going out with her.

I just sat there and looked at my mom and then at Luke. "Well young lady aren't you going to answer my questions?. I stood up and walked and sat on the table in front of them.

"Okay, fine. I was with Jace Herondale. He and his brother and sister are new to the town. They go to my school. We were hanging out until Sebastian decided to show up and told me some things that I didn't like. Ow and I was with Maia and Jordan too but anyway I left everyone there and got in my car and Jace went with me. I told him something's and we ended up falling asleep in my car. Happy?" 

A smile broke on my mom's face. Why are you smiling, I asked. "You like this Jace kid".  
"No, I don't." , "Yes" , "No" and so we continued arguing and I didn't even realized that Luke left the room.

"Ugh. Fine mom, maybe I do."

"Clary there is someone for you at the door. She said her name is Isabelle." I heard Luke yell.  
I looked at my mom and told her that it was Jace's sister, kind of. I got up and walked to the door.

"Hey Izzy, what's up?"  
"Can I come in?" I just opened the door wider and yelled to my mom that we will be in my room.

We sat on my bed and I turned on my TV and put it at Trace Urban. Izzy just looked at me and smiled. "What?"

"You do not what me. What happened with my brother last night? He came in this morning."  
"First of all, Nothing happened and I know I dropped him off."  
She just raised one eyebrow at me. I wish I could do that.

"Ugh, fine. We talked and kind of fell asleep in my car."  
Izzy smiled at me and said; "I ship you guys, you guys will make a cute couple and don't you dare deny it cause I can see it in your eyes when you talk about him that you like him."

I just stared at Izzy not knowing what to say. Does everyone know that I kind, okay fine, that I like Jace?

Jace POV

When Clary dropped me off at my house. I went to the backyard and got inside because I knew that the front door will make allot of sound. I got inside and went to my room only to be stopped by my sister. "Spill" she said. "Nothing happened Iz." I told her and walked in my room and closed the door.

I can't help the stupid smile that was on my face. She told me her secret. Am I willing to tell her mine's?

Izzy POV  
Well okay then. If Jace wasn't going to tell me what happened last night, Clary sure as hell will. I walked in my room grabbed my purse and walked to my Audi. When I got to Clary's place, I walked to the door just when I was about to knock the door came flying open. I could hear "Yes" and "No" shouts inside the house.

"Can I help you?" the guy asked. "Sorry, Hi. I'm Isabelle Lightwood. I'm new here and friends with Clary. Can I see her? I need to talk to her." I said politely.

"I'm Luke Garroway. I'm Clary's step-dad. Yes you can see her." he turned around and yelled to Clary. "Nice ride" he told me and walked off to a black Range Rover.

Clary came at the door and asked what was up. I asked if I can come in and she just opened the door wider and I took that as a invitation.

She told me what happened last night and all I said was: "I ship you guys, you guys will make a cute couple and don't you dare deny it cause I can see it in your eyes when you talk about him that you like him."

I don't know how I'm going to do it but Jace and Clary are going to end up together.  
First I need to go home and convince Jace to ask her out on a date, not that that will be a problem. He likes her too.

I said my goodbye's and went home.

"Jace, I need to talk to you." he opened his door and I got in. Is it possible that his room is cleaner than mine? "What?" he said.

"You are going to call Clary right now and ask her on a date. I'm not asking. I am telling you to do it. And then you are going to sit next to me on this bed and tell me what exactly you have planned so that I can call her and go shopping for your date." I said all in one breath.

Jace raised a eyebrow at me and picked me up and dumped me in front of his door and locked it behind me.

'Ugh, what am I going to do now? They have to go on that date.' I walked in my room and turned the TV on.

Just as I was about to get into the bathroom my phone rang and Clary's name displayed on the screen.

"Hello?"  
"Hey, umm. Jaceaskedmeoutonadateandihavenoideawhattowearandiamfreakingoutbecausehewantstogotomorrow" "First of all Clary breath. Second I didn't understand what you just said and third breath again."  
"Okay. Jace asked me out and I don't know what to wear and he wants to go tomorrow ow and I'm freaking out."

I smiled to myself and told her to get ready because we were going to the mall. But first I had to go and asked Jace what they were doing so that I would know what to get her.

Walking into Jace's room I saw him freaking out too. What is wrong with these people I asked to myself.  
"Izzy, I called her and she said yes but now I have no idea what to do. I don't know where to go with her on a date. We have been here for a few days. If you don't count the summers."

"Jace remember that place where you always used to go when we couldn't find you? You said it was special. " "Yeah.." "Well take her there, with dinner or a simple pizza. I don't know." "Okay.."

"Wait Jace. What should she wear?"  
"Not a dress but no short either. We are going to dinner first."

Jace POV  
When I got Izzy out of my room, I thought about what she said.

10 seconds of courage is all I need. I dialed Clary's number and she picked up after the fourth ring.

"Hey"

"Hey Jace, what's up?

" I was wondering about the rain check of our date."

"Hahahah, tell me time and date and I'll be ready by then."

"What about tomorrow at 7?"

"I'll be done at 18:59. See you tomorrow Jace."

"Bye"

Okay, I have a date tomorrow and I have no idea where I am taking her.

Clary POV

When I hang up the phone I started laughing. Why am I laughing? I don't know. Wait the date is tomorrow. What am I going to wear. Where are we going?  
I called the only person who knew Jace. Izzy.

So I guess I was going shopping. Okay.

A/N

Hi guys. I am sick. I did my best to update. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you guys think about the "POV".

I'll update ASAP. It might take a while to write the next chapter.

xoxo 


End file.
